


【宇龙】职业素养

by AlterEgo_Echo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/pseuds/AlterEgo_Echo
Summary: *宇龙双黑AU*捆绑强制预警
Relationships: 宇龙 - Relationship, 白宇/朱一龙
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“代号CN-8765号任务失败，委托人生命体征已消失。”

手机屏幕亮起又回归黑暗，短暂照亮男人毫无波澜的面庞，车内只剩下他唇间的一点火光闪烁着又熄灭，苦涩的烟雾在拥挤狭小的空间缓缓弥散。  
副驾驶上的彪形大汉见他不说话，也猜到发生了什么，啧了一声狠狠靠回车座，老旧的桑塔纳在他的动作下明显地一晃。

“那老色胚，活该。”

他恶狠狠地说着，扣开吱呀作响的车门，紫红交替闪烁着照进车内，风月场所不乏这样滥俗的配色，霓虹灯坏了几个也挡不住剩下的几个继续发光发热招揽顾客。

“宇哥，我先上去收拾了。”

“嗯。”吞云吐雾的男人懒得多回一个字，车内陈年的塑胶味呛得他甚至有点头晕，纡尊降贵来这样的小破地方出任务，还碰上拿自己的命不当回事的委托人，死不听劝来这种地方，死在不知道哪个女人的肚皮上，给他的光辉记录上白白添了污点。

就算是委托人违约在先，白宇还是觉得不爽，能让他连抽五包的不爽。

一般接活干事儿的见了白宇都恨不得绕他个五公里，近几年更是如此，稍有点规模的组织都和他有数不清的合作，单打独斗的要是不想后半辈子和轮椅作伴，就不会那么不适相，去碰他手底下护着的人。

可是这次，有人在他眼皮子底下杀了人，要命的是，还成功了。  
还杀得干脆利落，在手机收到提示之前根本没有人发现经过重重排查的地方还悄无声息地藏进去了个杀手。

他倒是有点想知道能这么和他作对的究竟是何方神圣。

可是等他走进去，屋里哪还有其他人的影子，全是镜面的情趣房间里除了横在床上割了脖子的裸尸再没其他人，沾满了血的一片小金属落在床侧的地毯上，据门外吓得抱成一团的工作人员说是高跟鞋的配件，是个常见得不能再常见的物什。

简直人干事，白宇抹了一把脑门，那得多大力气才能这么利索地切开颈动脉，连划痕都只留下孤零零一条，几乎深可见骨。

白宇的脑子里顿时有了画面——一个五大三粗的男人踩着高跟鞋，和还没惨死的老色胚在床笫间交缠，场面感人肺腑。

他吸了口气甩甩脑袋，把脑子里龌龊的画面清出去，一步步踏过现场，除了那凶器警示意味地扔在地上，居然没剩下一点那杀手的痕迹，要不是人死了，白宇简直都要怀疑压根没人进来过。

床边的小柜上还零零散散地摆着死者的饰品，一个个都可以说是价值不菲，白宇仔细数过，居然一个都没少。说实话，白宇觉得自己都要开始佩服这个杀手了——单干的家伙们就没有一个是不缺钱财的，不然谁会闲的没事去干这个勾当。

而且，他意外地发现，东西非但没少，甚至还多了一点。

白宇以一个不易察觉的角度勾起唇角，从零散的首饰里拿起他“友情提供”的小戒指。  
给委托人防身用的戒指藏匿着不少机关，而其中最为核心的麻醉针已经弹出，以微妙的角度支在指环侧腹，尖端残留着极微量的血痕。

尸体并没有被麻醉的迹象，那这针尖刺中的只能是……

那上面的特制药已经足够让人当场失去意识，也不知道那人是以怎样的意志力强撑着逃脱的。

镶满了镜子的房间只有一个勉强可以称为窗户的小出口，如果不是白宇靠得近，根本看不出其中一个镜子居然是可以打开的，窗下对着的是一条人迹罕至的小街，从二楼脱身是他们这样的人基础得不能再基础的操作。  
可是要是还被打了麻药，那就另当别论了。

楼下的绿皮垃圾箱有一处明显不自然的凹陷，那本来可以是个不错的落脚点。

他靠在窗前左右望去，果然他的眼线都被消失了个干净，那帮杂碎也不知道是收了什么好处，背叛得倒是彻底，不过他们也将不久于人世。

“嘿，大哥！这是你的车吗！挡路了！”  
对面街上几个男生摇下车窗大吼，见支在窗前的白宇摇头，才骂骂咧咧地一拍方向盘，发泄一样狠按了几声喇叭，轰鸣着改装后的引擎扬长而去。

路对面安安静静地停着一辆小黑车，几乎融进夜色里。

白宇突然觉得自己还算走运，还能会一会这个敢在阎王头上动土的家伙，好好聊一聊。  
如果对方不愿和他聊，那除了他也岂不是是一桩美事。

扔下清理现场的手下，白宇走得一路火花带闪电，不过一会就到了那小黑车前，司机也似乎完全没有违章泊车的自觉，直接扔了车就不知道消失在哪个温柔乡里了，电话号码都不贴一个。

一般人见了这种车顶多骂几句走人，要是有再气急败坏的还可能踹两脚，但是白宇显然不在一般人之列，如果让他从杀手的的角度考虑，这绝对是个没有同伴接应时，危急情况下绝妙的藏身之处——

老爷车，有点技术就能弄开车门，车主还一时半会回不来。

要不是他，估计也没人能怀疑到这个破车头上来。  
更何况是一看车座，连个人影都没的情况。

白宇贴近后备箱，里面安静得像是什么都没有，但喉咙漏风的尸体还历历在目，如果他到这时候还没一点戒心，打开后备箱很有可能就是他灿烂人生最后的动作。他小心翼翼地打开一条缝，箱内一片漆黑，还散发着一股陈年腐旧的味道，实在不像是人能待的地方。

而下一秒白宇手下的箱门就被猛地弹开，疾风呼啸着从他左耳边经过，白宇急忙偏头躲过，好在他心有防备躲得及时，不然他的脑壳里就要镶进去一把尖刀。他连忙抓住那个握刀的手，在对方还没来得及二度发力时使了个巧劲卸掉了关节。

刀刃当啷落地，手下的人发出一声闷哼失了力气，肘关节弯曲成一个奇怪的角度搭在身侧，而麻药还在发挥作用，他的身体不自然地摇晃了一下，又栽回了后备箱，发出一声巨响。 

那一声听得白宇都疼，他不禁皱了皱脸，而眼前纹丝不动的躯体让他突然意识到自己面临着一个抉择。

刚刚差点把你送上西天的人躺在你面前毫无意识，你会怎么做？

白宇见那杀手蜷在后备箱，像是真的失去了意识，就大胆放肆地打量起来——衣服倒是正常，是甚至可以称作禁欲的西装，隐隐透出肌肉的痕迹，只是他赤着脚，肯定是把那凶器高跟鞋给处理了。

真是滴水不漏的细心，白宇赞叹着，掐住脖子把人提起来，掌心却感到一片冰冷的湿意。  
在微弱的光线下，手下的脸端庄英挺得有些过分，说是牛郎店的头牌溜出来估计也有人信，双眉紧蹙，纤长的睫毛还一颤一颤地打抖，只是紧抿的嘴唇的状况惨烈，大概是为了在药效下保持清醒，唇峰都被碾出了深深的血痕。

看着这样一张脸，白宇也忍不住心猿意马，也难怪那老色胚宁可丢命也要和这家伙搞在一起。

他大可捡起地上的刀物归原主，直接了结这个让他赔了任务还差点赔了命的男人，但是白宇起了好奇心，能在他们的世界直接致人于死地的好奇心——他莫名地想了解这个向他公然挑衅的杀手。

作风凌厉，行事谨慎，还长了个漂亮脸蛋，这样的人白宇居然从来没听说过。

像是扛起醉酒的朋友，白宇把他抬上肩膀，伸手卡进他的臂弯，却摸到一把紧实的肌肉，西装布料下的触感好得很，让他忍不住多捏了两把。

要是没有麻药的情况下徒手肉搏，白宇可以预见自己会死得很惨。

手下们看见他扛着一个男人回来，都不约而同地掉了下巴，眼巴巴看着白宇驾轻就熟地和老板打了招呼，进了刚刚才收拾干净尸体的那间镜屋。

床单已经换了，白净光洁如初，血水浸染的地毯也卷了出去，留下光秃秃的大理石地面，要不是还有微妙的血腥气残留，没有人会察觉到这里刚才还死了人。

四面八方的镜子倒映着微光，这样的房间里永远不缺的就是束缚用的设备，来绑一个杀手绰绰有余，最终白宇看中了扔在角落的一个秋千似的铁架子，上面挂满了各种长度的带子和锁扣，他还费了不少力气分清楚哪个是绑哪个的，终于把昏迷的男人扣紧手脚挂了上去。

白宇对天发誓他从来没有捆绑的爱好，但是那杀手绑在上面确实赏心悦目——绑带紧缚下的西装扯平了皱褶，其下的肌肉纹理更加明显，赤裸的双脚无力地搭向地面，说不出的情色氛围由此而生，差点把他看硬。

麻药失效还要很久，而白宇也不想这段时间过得那么无聊。

他拿出又一支注射器，熟练地吸取安瓿瓶中的透明液体，扎进了眼前男人的侧颈，手下的身体只在枕头刺入的一瞬间一颤，很快又没了动静。

不过一小时，难以忍受的酥麻燥热将席卷失去意识的杀手，逼着他醒来面对白宇。

而等待的这段时间总是漫长的。

白宇打开笔记本电脑，瘫在了房间中央唯一的大床上，毕竟任务失败也不是那么容易就能糊弄过去的，还有许多善后工作需要他完成。

崎岖的镜面反射下，白宇随便一瞟就能把吊着的男人看得一清二楚，他的头垂向白宇，几缕碎发零零星星地耷在额前，好巧不巧有一束柔光打在他的面庞上，衬得眉眼柔和得像一个居家青年，方才猎豹一样敏捷挥刀的人似乎只是白宇的一个幻觉。

“啧啧啧，美色误国啊。”

闪烁个不停的界面唤醒白宇飘到万里开外的神智，他顺手拍了张照发给对面，叫他帮忙查查这个人，当然对面也不会白白给他信息，还讨价还价地交换了一次任务机会。

白宇大概等了有半个小时，才堪堪收到一份小得可怜的文件夹，除了姓名朱一龙，年龄三十二岁，籍贯湖北武汉之外，只有一个早年板寸头旧照，其它信息统统没有。

“操！你是吃白饭吃习惯了吗！这点东西就敢直接给我？！”

几乎约等于是白送了一次任务，白宇气得狠捶一记床面，而气愤之余他意识到自己吊上去的这个杀手，比他还大了两岁。

这一认知居然让他有些躁动，不如说他很享受以下克上的感觉。

镜前倒映着的人影似乎晃动了一下，铁架发出轻微的吱呀声，白宇不紧不慢地放下手中的工作，饶有兴味地盯着被紧紧束缚的杀手。他留意到杀手已经变得急促的呼吸，之前他不怀好意地在脖颈上的束缚处多加了一点力，在逐渐发作的药效下这一点窒息感也足够让人难耐复加。

“嗯……”

被束缚的男人意识还不甚清醒，发出一声黏腻的喉音，袭来的燥热让他分辨不出自己身在何处，只觉得浑身上下的触感都集中在了那一处，而全身上下没有一处能自由活动，稍微动一下就晃个不停。

他难耐地挺动腰身，在西裤内侧磨蹭勃起的性器，而在身体深处窜动的燥热并没有因为他的动作平息，反而烧得更旺。汗水不停地渗出滑落，额前的碎发早已被浸湿贴在额侧，衣料被泡透贴在身上，和绑带一起禁锢着他的四肢，他扯动悬在头顶的双臂，却牵动一阵揪心裂肺的疼痛，关节处的剧痛穿透了意识把他拉回现实。

朱一龙猛然惊醒，记忆片段在脑中无规律地闪回，他还记得自己被发现了，他尝试着还手，然后……

然后他就到这里来了？

这对他来说是异常熟悉的房间，他就是在这里杀死了他的目标，那个男人揽着他的腰倒在床上，还没等吐出什么淫言秽语，就被他割开了喉咙。  
而他千算万算也没算到那男人手上的戒指，在刺入的短暂触感后，居然会带来铺天盖地的昏眩黑暗。

现在他似乎又被注射了另一种药剂，还大张着腿，以一个极为难受的姿势绑在一个架子上，四面八方的镜中能看到他自己已经泛起潮红的脸颊，身体随着每一次悸动不自觉地颤抖着。

室内唯一一张大床上还坐着一个人，面色不善，盯着他五分钟没挪过眼睛。

好像是注意到他已经完全恢复了意识，那男人逐步靠近他，直到他在生理性泪水模糊的双眼中看清他的脸庞——男人留了颇有精气神的小胡子，戏谑玩味的笑容挂在嘴边，连眼中都是满溢出的嘲讽。

“呦，龙哥。”  
那男人瞟向他的胯下又抬起，视线中的讥讽刺得他面部的红晕又深几分。

“我叫白宇，你也许听过这个名字？”

他怎么可能没听过，他还很清楚他的这次任务，针对的正是这位白宇先生。

白宇居高临下地俯视着他，也许是看出了他那点恨意——毕竟没有人被下了药还心情照样好的——他一把拽住悬挂着的绑带，向身前一扯，转瞬间他的面部近在咫尺，炽热的吐息打在他的耳根，在药效下敏感的身体猛地一抖。

“你搅黄了我的任务，不得付出一点代价吗？”

白宇的手抚上他饱满的胸肌，在向上游移的过程中激起身体的一阵阵战栗冲向脊柱。

那一对眼睛滚动着留下泪水，眼角的红痕在水光下红痕更甚，可是就算这样，他依然紧咬着牙关，只吐出一个字。

“滚。”

他看见白宇瞬间冷峻下的神色，嘴角那一抹笑容也消失得一干二净。

“你等着。”，他说。

-t.b.c.


	2. Chapter 2

白宇说让他等着，还真就是只让他等着。

只不过他出门的时候“一不小心”按亮了所有强光灯罢了。  
在他关上门的前一秒，白宇觉得他从朱一龙的眼中看到了那么一丝疑惑不解。

就好像白宇做的这一切不痛不痒，简直跟放了他一马一样。

唇角触到冰凉的酒液，气泡翻滚着滑过喉咙，也压不下白宇始终挥之不去的那一点躁动。  
声色场所的吧台出现了这么一位优质客人，无论男女都想着和白宇搭上一两句话。就算碰了一鼻子灰也算不上吃亏，透着寒气的眼锋一扫，来搭讪的很大一部分都能当场软了腿。

白宇在这吧台坐了接近四个小时，大部分时间就是握着结满霜雾的杯子盯着手机看，时不时抬头看看远处的电视，上面播的不知道哪国的电影。

又一杯见底，白宇晃了晃冰块，估摸着药效应该是接近峰值，拿起杯子踏着节奏舒缓的鼓点上了楼。镜室的门前还立着他的两个手下，聊胜于无的防守，朱一龙要是能从他手下跑出去他就该退位让贤了。

他轻扣开门，一股热浪涌动着拍向脸颊，手中的玻璃瞬间蒙上一层白雾。杀手还是保持着原本的姿势吊在那里，全角度的镜像中白宇注意到已经红得不正常的面颊，和在失去意识的情况下，以微不可见的幅度打抖的身体。

白宇轻笑一声，镜中的身影逐渐重叠。  
等着，就是一件很轻松的事了吗？

朱一龙完全低估了药效究竟能强烈到什么地步。  
是让经受严酷训练的他在手臂脱臼的痛苦下脑中只剩下情欲的地步。

西裤中的性器依然是勃发的形状，顶端的布料早已经被洇湿出一大片痕迹，在汗水的浸泡下依然明显，仅仅是织物的磨蹭已经让他挺动着释放了一次又一次，而欲望不会因此停歇，反而是攀着浪潮越翻越高，无视身体的痛苦继续又一轮的累积。

就算每次情动至巅峰，他还是没办法抛弃自己的职业素养闭上眼睛。强烈的灯光下他的丑陋欲望无处遁形，做出邀请姿态的身体会完全违背他的意愿，在紧缚的绑带下痉挛着打开，像熟透的石榴，迫不及待展露饱满的果实。

升高的热度在长达几个小时的折磨后终于夺去他的意识，在昏迷的前一瞬，朱一龙意识到自己居然读不到一丝死于敌手的恐惧，反而更多是一种解脱的快意。

夹杂着冰块的水流倾泻，从发间渗下滚过脸颊，冰冷的湿意又唤回他的意识，刺目的灯光逼得他又红了眼眶，在模糊的视野中隐约是一个男人的身影。

“嗨，睡得舒服吗？龙哥。”

朱一龙能听见声音穿透耳膜回响，而单调音节的组合在此时失去了意义，杂乱无章地在大脑绞成一片，面前的人嘴唇张张合合，在连绵的重影中他勉强拾起扔进角落的危机感，几乎失焦的双眸恶狠狠地瞪着虚影中的一个，抿紧嘴唇一言不发。

啊，居然还能认出他来。  
能在药效最强烈的时间保持清醒，白宇也不禁小小地赞叹了一下。

不过他也从没期待这人能向他摇尾乞怜罢了。

刀尖贴上滚动上下的喉结，金属的微凉触感刺得手下的身体一抖，白宇贴近身下的男人，直到溢满了仇恨的眼神终于捕捉到他的视线，他也适时地摆出一些傲慢来，微妙的力道推动刃尖刺入皮肤，凝出的一小股血珠沿着脖颈的起伏流下。

“龙哥知道我想知道什么。”白宇握刀的手下移，划出的红痕处鲜血不断渗出，“说出来，我就放你一马。”

抵在要害处的刀刃有足够的威胁意味，但身下的人还是不发一语。  
再仔细看，似乎还有那么点慷慨赴死的悲壮意味，要不是空气中的旖旎，还以为是哪个敌军头子在审讯我方特务。

鲜少见做这一勾当还脾气这么倔的，真是敬业得很。

“你该庆幸，你今天碰上的是我。”

在白宇娴熟的技巧下，衣料顺着刀锋游走的路线撕裂，却没伤到覆盖下早已泛起玫红的皮肤一分。肌肉紧实的胸膛暴露在空气中，红嫩肿胀的乳尖在白宇恶意的揉捏下又涨深了颜色，随着主人急促的呼吸颤抖着挺起。

要是碰上个没点耐心的，见他这么死不开口，还不是直接就把他做了。

但是白宇有的是时间和他耗。

刚来的路上店老板送了他一包“爆款新品”，他还没来得及拆开，纸盒包装上画着骚得没边的几个样式，要不是今天有些特殊情况，白宇估计一辈子也用不到这些东西。

他还是比较喜欢纯粹野性的性爱。

“来，龙哥，挑一个。”  
白宇满意地看到身下的人直接青紫了脸色，他毕竟也没真指望着朱一龙去选，就点着手指抽了个镶嵌着红宝石的，和凝聚在锁骨处的血痕正好搭个配色。

配套赠送的润滑液是甜腻的芒果味，粘稠的液体在金属制的振动器覆上一层光滑透亮的膜，在白宇指尖亮着光泽。

随便一扯早已被刀尖撕裂的西裤，赤红灼烫的性器就弹出来，前端滑亮的水液不断溢出，顺着柱身缓缓滑落，消失在隐秘的缝隙。白宇向上瞟一眼朱一龙的表情，果不其然是满脸的羞愤交加，他随手捋动已经逼近极限的性器，在一声压抑不住的重喘中看准机会，把手中的小玩意推了进去。

整个振动器像是被吞入一样顺畅地滑进身体，只剩下小巧的红宝石装饰露在外面，随着肌肉不停地颤抖。就算是没有打开振动开关，突然按压在腺体上的异物也直接将药物作用下异常敏感的身体又一次顶向高峰，在白宇戏谑的神情下，颤颤巍巍地吐出浊液。

“唔——”

刺激太超过了，身体内部浓重的异物感带来的却是阵阵灭顶的快感，眼泪再一次涌上来模糊了视线，他隐约看见男人手里又拿起了什么，紧贴着内壁腺体的振动器开始以变化的频率工作，为仍处于不应期的身体强行施加快感。

这是纯粹的惩罚，没有任何快感，只有从头到脚的折磨。

身体条件反射地弹起又落下，在铁架吱呀作响的刺耳噪音中，朱一龙似乎听见了自己的哭喘，就算咬开嘴唇的血痂，也挡不住他泄出粘腻的鼻音和喉音，在急促的呼吸中夹杂一次又一次尖锐的抽气声。

面颊上淌下的已经分不清是汗水还是泪水，白宇似乎在和他说话，而传到耳边只剩下嗡嗡的噪音。他断断续续地吸气，而分泌过多的涎水呛进气管，逼他咳出肺部仅剩的空气，缠在颈上的绑带也居然看准了时机收紧，在短暂窒息的一两秒中，他感受到身体内部的振动又调高了一个频率，几乎将他逼疯的无用折磨似乎又找到了发泄的源头，小腹一阵阵发紧，眼前不停有白光闪过，漫长无法疏解的欲望又将喷薄而出。

但是这一过程被白宇生生掐断，缠绕的绳结紧缚住挺立的性器，压下再一次涨起的浪峰，白宇恶趣味地在顶端打了个形状完美的蝴蝶结，垂下的丝带被流出的前液打湿。  
身下不断挣动的躯体在白宇系紧的一瞬间停止了颤动，在绑带交错纠缠中绷成一个弓形，将脆弱的颈部展露无遗，还未愈合的伤口滚下血珠，嘴唇翕动着张开，却发不出任何声音，只有短暂的气音无力地溢出。

在白宇的注视下，艳红绳结下的性器轻颤，已经不再浓稠的乳白液体股股流下，沾湿他还没来得及撤开的指尖。

难以言喻的酥麻在白宇的后脊蔓延，他意外地发现，自己似乎格外享受这一拷问的过程。

他应当在鞭子之后给予糖果，在猎物卸下心防的一瞬间得到自己所需之物，但是这次，他倒是觉得自己不太计较结果如何，反而想要全身心地投入进去。

他盯着朱一龙紧蹙的眉峰，药效下的亢奋也抵御不住的疲惫在其间堆积，处处表明这一具身体已经逼近崩溃的边缘。

“求我啊，哥哥。”

连白宇自己都吓了一跳，他上一次使用这样的叠词，估计还是在他上幼稚园的时候。  
而回敬他的只有从铺天盖地的情欲余韵中勉强拎出来的浓郁愤怒，要是朱一龙声带的肌肉还受他自己控制，也许还要加上一句脏话。

第一次见到这样的不屈神情，白宇很确定裹挟自己的是漫无边际的愤怒，而这一次，他却有些好奇，身下的这人究竟能忍到什么地步。

还在工作的振动器被粗暴地拉出，牵扯出一道粘连的水线，甜腻的香味四溢，身下突然升起的空虚感让朱一龙忍不住耸动腰身，又在半路用理智硬生生箍停自己的动作，却无意识间向白宇摆出了迎接的姿势。

只是一个欲拒还迎的小动作，却硬得白宇头皮发麻。

“操。”

他还勉强记得撕开一个套戴上，一把拎起在绑带下悬空的腰身，借着方才润滑的粘腻直直挺入，一路碾过药物作用下不经一碰的腺体，将身下的这具躯体开拓到前所未有的深度，滚烫的软肉包裹着白宇，绞得他差点当场缴械。

“啊——别……”身下的男人终于有了一点松动的意思，随着白宇粗暴的进出发出一声痛苦的呻吟，从凌乱的呼吸中挤出一个字。

“什么？我听不见。”  
白宇留恋地蹂躏着他腿跟处的软肉，他从这个角度只能看到朱一龙的下巴，因为姿势的原因充血的艳红一直蔓延到胸膛，在那之下紧随着白宇揉捏的痕迹，人为造成的瘀红从胸前饱胀的两粒蔓延到肌肉不算明显的柔软腹部。

“我有名字的啊，哥哥。”

就算他问不出来别的，如果到头来朱一龙连他的名字都没记住岂不是很尴尬。

听到身上侵犯的人称自己哥哥，朱一龙意识中难得清醒的一角只能感受到羞耻到无以复加的复杂情感，白宇似乎已经完全掌控了他的身体，每撞到一处，他的身体就会给出适时的反应。这和之前以机械频率震动的工具完全不同，他无从拿捏白宇的每一步动作，在全然的未知中送上一波又一波快感，在他还没来得及消化时将他逼得越来越接近极限。

他只觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被捅穿了，白宇每一次动作都凶狠到直接撞上他的臀肉，而在这样搅动的不适中他陡然攀升的触感异常到令人恐惧。

每一个镜面都倒影着他的影子，就算他不刻意去看，也能感觉到镜中男人毫无原则的索求。

就像他会永远这样，被白宇侵犯下去。

“不——不行—”

朱一龙的精神已经疲惫到极点，但身体依然高涨着迎合着白宇的动作，在每一次抽送中顺从地送腰，让灼烫的性器进入到更深的内部。绑在性器上的丝带不知道什么时候松开了，散乱地挂在他的身上，随着一次次的顶撞缓缓下移，最终卡在他的喉结处，和漆黑的绑带纠缠在一起。

但是白宇像是没听见他说的话，连一丝的停顿都不愿意给他，在交合的水声中掐紧了他的腰，擦过腺体的角度刁钻得可怕，每一次的撞击都能逼出朱一龙已经滑向高音区的呻吟。

可是他已经没有什么剩下了，他不知道自己会在这样颤栗的快感下究竟会去向何方。顺着腿跟划下的水渍时而泛着刺骨冰凉，时而泛着惊人的灼烫，感官在这一刻完全失去了控制，白宇的每一次动作都在一步步将他推入深渊。

在这时，白宇凑近了他的耳边，轻声吐出一句话，气息微微喷在耳廓。

“我的名字，哥哥。”

“白，白宇——”

他几乎是脱口而出。

没等他发音完全，身上的男人就以一个精准的力度撞在了他的腺体上，被冷落已久的性器也被细致地爱抚，柱身上每一处筋络都被缓缓碾过，在一次直达根部的捋动下又一次颤抖痉挛，却没有任何液体流出，干涩的高潮带来难以承受的过载快感，直接将崩溃边缘的身体拖入黑暗。

白宇长舒一口气，不紧不慢地整理着装，扣到外衣纽扣时突然想起了什么，缓步靠近昏迷的杀手。

男人纤长的睫毛挂着泪水，身上粘腻的液体流连，白宇留下的印记已经有一些透出青紫，在皮肤上狰狞地蔓延。

现在这个时间，药效应该快褪去了。

杀手在他的眼前毫无防备，他却提不起什么兴致结束他的生命。

绑带被他一个个松开，失去了束缚的男人毫无意识地跌向地面，在白宇一刀划下后残存的衣物在拉扯下脱开，露出赤裸的躯体。

“那下次再见了，龙哥。”

白宇脱下外衣，盖在昏迷的人身上，不忘在口袋中留下名片。

地面上还整齐地摆放着一双高跟鞋，而其中一只恰好缺少了卡扣的零件。

——END


End file.
